roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Enraged Sandbox Zombie
'Description' Enraged Sandbox Zombie is a rare variant of Sandbox Zombie . Enraged Sandbox Zombie has a rare chance of spawning after players have killed Sandbox Zombie 2 - 3 times . After the third Sandbox Zombie is killed , Enraged Sandbox Zombie has a small chance of appearing instead of Sandbox Zombie . Enraged Sandbox Zombie's boss theme is Blaze of Iris . Enraged Sandbox Zombie goes rage mode at 750,000 hp Attacks Enraged Sandbox Zombie can attack by slamming his sword onto the ground , causing a massive line of spikes to rise from the ground , stunning towers hit by them for 40 seconds . Enraged Sandbox Zombie can also attack by summoning 5 Boss X , 5 Molten Servant , 6 Boss S , 2 Guardian , and 1 Expired Jack . Enraged Sandbox Zombie is also able to attack by slashing near by towers with his sword , stunning them for 35 seconds . Enraged Sandbox Zombie is also able to attack by stomping the ground , causing a shockwave that stuns everything in a 4 meter radius from him for 20 seconds . Enraged Sandbox Zombie is also able to stab his sword into the ground , causing a light explosion that stuns everything in a 5 meter radius from him for 10 seconds . When Enraged Sandbox Zombie goes rage mode , it'll tear apart it's sword , revealing a second sword inside it , causing a flash of light that stuns everything on the map for 5 seconds . Enraged Sandbox Zombie will then be able to stun by slicing towers with it's second sword , stunning anything hit by it for 40 seconds . 'Appearance' Enraged Sandbox Zombie has white armor over his body that has light rays coming from them . Enraged Sandbox Zombie has glowing yellow eyes inside his helmet . Enraged Sandbox Zombie's sword is colored white with grey in the middle . The middle of the sword has a rocky texture . Enraged Sandbox Zombie's legs are colored grey with white cracks in them . When Enraged Sandbox Zombie goes rage mode , he'll tear his sword apart , revealing a second sword inside it that's colored grey with sharp white spikes on the sides . Enraged Sandbox Zombie's eyes will then show a more angry expression in them . 'Defeating the Enraged Sandbox Zombie' Due to his immense health , it's recommended to abuse his slowness by constantly flaming him , slowing him down a lot and allowing for towers to constantly drain his health . It's also recommended to have multiple Golden Commando and Zeds in order to kill off the summoned zombies faster and to also deal massive damage to Enraged Sandbox Zombie . It is also recommended to abuse the insane tower limit to your advantage to kill Enraged Sandbox Zombie . If Enraged Sandbox Zombie reaches the end , it'll kill the base and force players to rejoin Sandbox mode . Category:Fanmade Zombies